A semiconductor light-emitting element is usually manufactured by growing, on a growth substrate, a semiconductor structure layer composed of an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer and forming an n-electrode and a p-electrode that apply voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer, respectively.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting element including an active layer that is laminated on a substrate and has a surface containing a portion whose inclination angle smoothly changes with respect to the substrate as well as a method of manufacturing the semiconductor light-emitting element. Non-patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting diode including an active layer of a multiple quantum well structure where an InGaN layer is laminated on another InGaN layer of a nanostructure with a high indium composition.